Bladder cancer is the 4th most common cancer in men and 11th most common in women (American Cancer Society. Cancer Facts and Figures 2014. Atlanta: Am. Cancer Soc. (2014)). Approximately 70% of newly diagnosed patients suffer disease recurrence after surgical treatment and more than 20% develop invasive bladder cancer (Yeung et al., (2014) Pharmacoeconomics 32 1093-1094). The majority of bladder cancer patients return frequently for office visits, cystoscopic procedures and intravesical treatments. The resulting economic burden on the U.S. health care system is estimated at more than $4 billion per year (Yeung et al., (2014) Pharmacoeconomics 32 1093-1094). Therefore, the development of efficient therapeutic strategies against this pathology is highly desirable.